versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Striker Eureka
Striker Eureka 'is a character of the 2013 film, "Pacific Rim". Background Constructed five years before the closure of the Jaeger Program, Striker Eureka was launched on November 2, 2019. Piloted by the father and son team, Hercules and Chuck Hansen, Striker Eureka is the strongest, quickest Jaeger currently in the field of combat against the Kaiju. It is the first and only Mark-5 series Jaeger, holding the best stats of all currently deployed Jaegers. Stats 'Attack Potency: Island Level (As a Jaeger, is designed to combat the Kaiju, all of which come from the Breach and can withstand the pressure energy of the Challenger Deep. Has a Power stat of 10.), Country to Large Country Level with Sting Blades (Dealt damage to Slattern, who survived a nuclear explosion point-blank.) Speed: Supersonic to Hypersonic (Given Striker's size, should be able to move at speeds faster than a regular human. Is comparable, if not superior to Gipsy Danger, who was able to react to and intercept Kaiju whilst completely submerged underwater. Has a Speed stat of 10.) Durability: Island Level (Comparable, if not superior to Gipsy Danger, who survived the explosion from the nuclear bomb Striker Eureka set off while badly damaged. Has an Armor stat of 9.) Hax: 'None 'Intelligence: Average for Herc and Chuck (No notable feats) Stamina: Above Average (Rangers undergo intense combat training and are pushed to the physical and mental limits, with training sessions lasting up to fourteen hours a day.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * The Drift: '''The process that two Jaeger pilots undergo where their thoughts, emotions, and memories are shared with each other, allowing them to synchronize with both each other and the Jaeger. It allows the neural load to be evenly distributed among the pilots. Equipment * '''T-16 Angel Wings: Built-in wings on the back of Striker Eureka that act as as stabilizers to maintain aerodynamic balance during the turbulence of burst combat. * 4.211 "Brass Knuckles": Temperature-resistant brass-steel compound "knuckles" cast around the joints of each finger extension, adding greatly to the impact potential of each punch. * Assault Mount 3.25 "Sting-Blades": Twin retractable blades located on each of Striker's arms. The blades are laced with carbon nanotubes that channel thermal energy at temperatures over three-hundred degrees Fahrenheit, capable of wounding and cauterizing Kaiju in close combat. * Six-Barreled WMB2x90 Anti-Kaiju Missile Launcher: A built-in missile launcher located in the chest of Striker Eureka. It is equipped with eighteen individual K-Stunner warheads that kill Kaiju with a direct hit. * 90ER11 Amber Platinum Visor: A visor system equipped with advanced photochromic displays, allowing four planes of situational awareness. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Killed later Category level Kaiju that are superior to Trespasser, who can create a 7.1 magnitude earthquake. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance * Can take hits from numerous different Kaiju. Skill/Intelligence * Rangers are trained in several martial arts, including Greco-Roman/Sumo wrestling, Muay Thai, Krav Maga and boxing. * Chuck fought Raleigh Becket in one-on-one combat, though he was ultimately outmatched by Raleigh's adaptability. Powerscaling Due to the way that Pacific Rim works, along with being treated as the strongest Jaeger in the movie, any feats that are performed by earlier Category level Kaiju and Mark number Jaegers can be scaled to Striker Eureka as the Kaiju are specifically stated to grow stronger and bigger with each new Kaiju, and the Jaegers are specifically designed to combat said Kaiju. It is also worth noting that Cherno Alpha, despite being a Mark 1 Jaeger, was still able to keep up with and harm later Category level Kaiju, further validating this scaling. Weaknesses * Piloting a Jaeger requires both Herc and Chuck to be alive and conscious, as the neural load from piloting a Jaeger will be too much for a single pilot to handle. ** Raleigh has been able to solo-pilot Gipsy Danger before and is cited as one of only two known pilots to do such a feat, but it's unknown and possibly unlikely whether Mako can do the same. * Fighting capabilities of Striker Eureka can be severely limited if either of the pilots latches onto a memory. However, neither Chuck nor Herc has shown to have this issue, so this weakness is most likely a nonfactor. * Damage dealt unto Striker can be reflected directly onto the pilots as physical pain. * Anti-Kaiju missile launcher can be rendered unusable if Striker's chest receives major damage. Sources * Striker Eureka (Pacific Rim Wiki) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: * None Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Supersonic Category:Hypersonic Category:Island Level Category:Country Level Category:Large Country Level Category:Pacific Rim Category:Legendary Entertainment Category:Movie Characters Category:Mecha